Silent Rain
by RiggedPumpkin
Summary: An ancient battle of light and dark makes it's way to Beacon. When a mysterious girl shows up with a letter mentioning the maidens Ozpin is forced to take her in. Will he find out her part in the coming events before it is to late? Or will Beacon fall silent in the rain?


**Author's note: Sorry for the hiatus. However I am back now! I promise to put together chapter for my ongoing stories. Now about this story. It as most of my stories do contains some rather horrible things happening to the character's in it. So read at your own risk.**

 **Prologue: Silent Rain**

It was a freezing night as rain poured down over the tiny shed. The leaky roof causing the sole occupant to tremble soaked and freezing unable to sleep. That was when she felt a surge of energy signaling some form of intruder nearby. The small occupant of the shed jumped to there feet and rushed out. They stood outside there shed scanning the courtyard of a large mansion. She stood in the rain in nothing but a tattered rag that vaguely resembled a dress.

Suddenly shadowy figures started swarming over the wall and spreading out. The girl sent a flair up into the sky out of her hand. The second the 'flair' exploded the mansion surged to life as lights turned on and security personal swarmed around. The cloaked figures continued there attack hitting the security as they started setting up. The girl found herself staring at one of the cloaked men who brandished a cutlass.

The man surged forward at the small girl. Power surged into her left arm and she caught the cutlass and broke it. She then took the tip of the blade and jammed it into the cloaked man's neck killing the shocked man. Another cloaked figure stopped as this happened and pulled off his hood. "You child step into the light." He said as he produced a lamp and turned it on. The girl only reacted when the light turned on. She looked over to the man staring blankly at him.

The man observed the girl's lack of a shadow and started to grin. Next thing the girl knew the cloaked figures were surging back out of the compound. "Girl come with us. We mean you no harm. We promise to treat you better then you current owner's." The man said as the girl looked around at all the cloaked figures moving past them.

The man started to frown and shouted to the girl to try and get her attention. "Great she seems to be deaf... Oh well." He then dashes forward and strikes her in the back of the neck knocking her out. He picked her up and left with the rest of them in a hurry as the remaining security chase after them.

* * *

Ozpin was out for a late night stroll when he noticed a girl in tattered clothes laying on the ground outside his tower. He rushed over sighing in relief as he finds she is alive just unconscious. As he looks around he see's a note pinned to a nearby pillar. As he collects it he quickly starts reading it.

'To Ozpin headmaster of beacon and protector of the maiden's

This young girl was liberated from some horrible people and is in need of protection only a school for hunter's can provide.

Fear not as she is more then capable of handling grimm despite the state she is in. Of course should you refuse to take her in she will likely die . Also we may not keep the information about your secret group to ourselves. Feel free to question her about all of this I doubt she has anything much to say.

From A Concerned Party'

Ozpin tensed as he read the letter never expecting to be blackmailed in such a way. He quickly pulled out a scroll and sent a message to Glenda Goodwitch. Before to long she showed up and stared in shock at the sight of the young girl and the very tense Ozpin. "Someone is planning to blackmail me into taking care of this girl. They know about the maidens somehow." Ozpin says quietly to Glenda as she checks the girl for injuries.

"That is absurd Ozpin who would do something like that?" Glenda asked as she picked the girl up carefully. "I do not know but for now we should take this girl to the infirmary to get checked. After that we should see about asking her some questions. Hopefully we can figure out her role in this quickly." Glenda nodded and the two hurried to the infirmary where they noticed the girls lack of a shadow as a nurse took her.

Ozpin and Glenda spent a few hours waiting for news on the girl. Finally the nurse came back out with a grimace on her face. "I don't know where this kid came from but it is amazing they are even alive. She is malnourished, dehydrated and appear's to have some kind of brand on her back. But what is most troubling is the fact she has dust fused into her body. It is amazing the dust has not killed her. There is also the matter of the missing ear. She is a wolf faunas and one of her wolf ears appear's to have been torn off recently. It is not fully healed yet." The nurse says grimly to Ozpin and Glenda.

Ozpin nods and grimaces as he looks the letter over again. Glenda just looked disgusted by the fact someone put such a young girl through all of that. "Sir where did this girl come from?" The nurse asked as she watched Ozpin appear deep in though. "That is what we hope to find out. Glynda could you stay in the girls room?" Ozpin asked earning a nod from Glynda. They proceeded to wait while drinking coffee tons of a coffee to help them stay awake.

* * *

The girl awoke to a bright light and white walls. She also found the cushion of the bed she was in disconcerting. She quickly looked around the room and quickly saw a platinum blonde start to move towards her. The girl produces a ball of fire and throw's it the blonde narrowly evading in her surprise. The girl flinches and retracts her hand protectively as the ball of fire blasts the door open. Glenda notices the way the girl is holding her hand and holds her hands up.

"I mean you no harm! I am the one who carried you here. May I look at you hand?" Glenda was not sure if the girl understood as she showed no hint of emotion only staring blankly. Glenda couldn't help but feel sad at how hollow the girl before her seemed. Glenda started to very slowly step forward trying to make her intent as clear as possible. The girl noticed two more people come into the room through the now busted and burned door.

Ozpin was holding 3 mugs as he slowly walked into the room. Glenda finally got close enough to examine the hand and she was shocked to see the second degree burns covering much of it. "Why would you use a technique that would injure you this much?" Glenda asks as the girl starts to stare in a confused manner.

The girl was doing her best to read Glynda's lips but she was not very good at it. She was pretty sure the woman was asking for her name now. "Glynda I am not sure she know's how to respond. Perhaps she can write?" Ozpin suggested as he handed Glynda a mug of coffee. Glynda took a sip as Ozpin handed the girl a mug of hot coco with little marshmallows. The girl stared into the mug as Ozpin pulled out a old school paper notebook.

The girl stopped staring into the mug as the notebook was placed next to her on the hospital bed. She set the mug down and wrote Rain onto the notebook with her left hand as the nurse started to tend to her burned hand. Ozpin and Glynda both nodded to the girl they now know is called Rain. "Right Rain we are gonna let the nurse tend to you burn and then we are gonna ask you some questions." Ozpin stated as Rain watched him.

While the nurse worked Glynda looked Rain over. Rain was small only being about 4'5" and was clearly a bit on the starved side if earlier was any indication. Her skin was pale and her hair was black with soft purple streaks randomly throughout it. Her hair was messy and hanging down past her shoulder's. Her one wolf ear was covered in gray fur. Her eyes are a deep blood red. Glenda had felt like she was being watched the entire time she was in the room. The shadows in the room seeming to almost dance about.

When the nurse finished she beat a hasty retreat clearly uncomfortable in the room. Glynda and Ozpin took up seat's next to the bed. Rain watched them closely hoping to keep up with there questions. "So Rain how did you get here?" Ozpin asked watching Rain write her answer down quickly. 'Cloaked figures attacked my master's home and knocked me out. Then I woke up here. Have I been sold for failure to protect my master's home?' Ozpin sigh's somberly as Glenda grimaces.

"So you were a slave then? We found you on the school grounds unconscious. I guess the cloaked people took you from that place and left you here. You are free now." Ozpin said earning a confused look from Rain. 'But I was told only people are free...' Was Rain's written response. Ozpin and Glynda both sit there trying to understand the girl before them. Ozpin's expression grows somber as he starts to get it. Then Glenda's does the same.

"Rain regardless of what they told you slavery is illegal. You are a person Rain not a possession." Glenda says somberly as Rain just stares slightly confused. "Rain you will be living at this school for at least a little while." Ozpin stated as he stood up and started to leave. "We will leave you to rest for now." He said looking back at Rain before he left the room. Glynda followed him after giving Rain a sad look.

"Ozpin I don't think a huntsmen academy is the best place for a young girl to recover from a life of slavery." Glynda said sounding almost mad at him. "Glynda something is strange about that girl. Her aura was sealed yet she used some kinda aura to activate some dust in her hand." Ozpin said deep in thought. "Until we know more about her we should keep her close by." Ozpin continued as they went to his tower.

* * *

Rain had learned everything Ozpin asked her to and was now sitting out in the rain. Ozpin had mentioned something about it raining an unusually large amount of late. Rain often spent time out in the rain just staring blankly into the cloudy sky. Today though she watched people arrive in airships all throughout the day. New students were arriving. _'There are so many strange people here... This is exhausting.'_ Rain thought to herself as she watched all sorts go by.

After a while Ozpin came by and held an umbrella over her. "You should probably sleep the initiation is tomorrow." Ozpin said getting a nod from Rain. Sadly he still knew very little about her. She did not have answer's for many of his questions. They walked to Ozpin's tower and stopped short of his office. Rain got off the elevator and went to a room Ozpin was letting her stay in.

When Ozpin got to his office Glynda was there looking like she had been waiting a while. "I assume you went to find Rain?" Glynda asked seeing Ozpin's clothes were damp despite his umbrella. "Yes she was sitting in the rain again." Ozpin said nearly chuckling. "Glynda I want you to have staff and a few student teams standing by for tomorrow. I have a bad feeling we will need them. It feels like something more then bad weather is approaching." Ozpin said with a worried look on his face as he looked out at the dark rain clouds. Something about the dark clouds felt almost smothering in a way.

 **END of prologue**


End file.
